Kidnapped
by Kimbap Kidding
Summary: Wonwoo diculik dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya untuk minta tolong, harus bagaimana? BAD SUMMARY! NC! NO CIMIT! BxB! BOYS LOVE! MEANIE HERE! DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Kidnapped**

Warning : Bahasa berantakan, typo berkeliaran, alur pasaran, mudah ditebak, tapi ini murni ide dan pemikiran author, jadi jangan coba-coba plagiat! /bawa golok/ .g

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Bosan.

 _Badmood_.

Dua kata itu yang terus memenuhi pikiran seorang pemuda manis –namun dia akan marah jika ada yang menyebutnya demikian- bersurai hitam pekat serta bermata tajam yang kini sedang duduk sendirian di sofa ruang tengah apartemen miliknya, tidak, apartemen milik mereka lebih tepatnya.

Mereka?

Tentu saja, karena pemuda itu tidak tinggal sendirian. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini dia tinggal bersama dengan kekasih,ehm, tampannya. Tampan? Bukankah seharusnya cantik? Tapi memang benar kekasihnya itu tampan.

Pemuda manis itu –tolong pelan-pelan saja saat kalian menyebutnya manis jika tidak ingin terkena amukannya yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari singa buas manapun- bernama Jeon Wonwoo, dia adalah kekasih seorang CEO muda tampan bernama Kim Mingyu.

Pasti kalian langsung menebak mereka adalah pasangan gay. Tapi tak masalah, toh cinta itu buta, dan melihat mereka bersama, dijamin seratus persen kalian akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi yang amat manis dan romantis.

Baiklah, kembali ke pemuda manis bernama Wonwoo tadi. Dia memang benar-benar bosan dan _badmood_ saat ini. Televisi yang menyala dihadapannya sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang melanda Wonwoo, malah yang ada semakin menambah kadar _badmood_ nya karena tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik perhatian pemuda manis namun berwajah datar itu.

Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Wonwoo sedang merindukan kekasihnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu. Hanya saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Wonwoo adalah seorang tsundere kronis kalau kalian mau tahu.

Sudah lima hari ini Mingyu memang tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka karena dia sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya ke Jepang. Biasanya, Wonwoo tidak akan uring-uringan seperti ini. Dia akan tetap tenang menunggu hingga Mingyu pulang. Tapi masalahnya adalah, selama lima hari itu pula Mingyu tidak menghubunginya sekalipun.

Wonwoo sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali, tapi yang menjawab adalah sekretaris Mingyu dan mengatakan jika Mingyu benar-benar sibuk disana dan sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu. Wonwoo tentu saja dongkol dan marah.

Sesibuk apa sih kekasih tampannya itu hingga tidak bisa memberi kabar padanya? Apakah satu menit saja tidak bisa diluangkan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Wonwoo? Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menggelayuti pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu.

Wonwoo takut Mingyu akan macam-macam disana. Apakah Mingyu bertemu dan berkencan dengan pemuda atau bahkan wanita lain disana? Apa Mingyu benar-benar lupa jika dia punya kekasih yang saat ini sedang menunggunya di Korea?

Tuhan, tolong jauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatif ini dari pikiranku, doa Wonwoo tulus.

Ting tong

Suara bel seketika menyadarkan Wonwoo yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Dia berdecak malas, dan dengan sedikit menggerutu Wonwoo berjalan menuju ke pintu apartemen, setengah hati untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang menurut Wonwoo sudah mengganggunya.

Dan karena pada dasarnya Wonwoo adalah seorang pemalas tingkat dewa, dia langsung saja membuka pintu tanpa mau repot-repot melihat dulu siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini melalui intercom. Selain pemalas dia juga ceroboh ternyata.

Begitu pintu dibuka, tubuh Wonwoo langsung diseret paksa keluar dari apartemennya oleh dua orang berbadan kekar dan berpakaian serba hitam. Kedua orang itu segera saja membekap mulut Wonwoo dengan lakban, menutup kedua matanya dengan sebuah kain hitam serta tak lupa memborgol kedua tangan Wonwoo ke belakang tubuhnya sehingga gerakan Wonwoo menjadi amat sangat terbatas saat ini.

Wonwoo bukannya tidak memberontak, namun kekuatannya kalah oleh kedua orang yang Wonwoo yakini adalah penculik itu.

Kedua orang itu kemudian menyeret paksa Wonwoo menuju ke basement yang merupakan tempat parkir apartemen. Wonwoo langsung didudukkan di kursi belakang mobil mereka, diikuti oleh salah seorang dari penculik itu yang duduk disampingnya, sedangkan penculik yang satunya mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi dan bergegas mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan basement parkiran apartemen.

Di dalam mobil, Wonwoo terus-terusan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepaskan diri meski dia tahu itu percuma dan hanya akan membuat dirinya kehabisan tenaga. Dalam hati Wonwoo mengumpati kedua penculik itu dan semua yang ikut andil dalam peristiwa penculikan yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

Merasa upaya pembebasan dirinya percuma, akhirnya Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk tenang di kursi mobil dan sekarang dia malah pasrah akan dibawa kemana oleh penculik-penculik itu. Astaga Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa mudah sekali menyerah eoh?

Wonwoo merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya akhirnya berhenti. Kemudian dia kembali diseret oleh para penculik itu –'kenapa orang-orang ini suka sekali menyeretku sih' ini suara hati Wonwoo- untuk keluar mobil.

Wonwoo sudah mengira dia akan disekap di gudang tua yang kotor, tidak terurus penuh dengan benda-benda tidak berguna dan berdebu, lalu kemudian dia akan didudukkan di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di gudang itu dengan keadaan terikat. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak menonton film.

Namun sepertinya perkiraan Wonwoo salah. Sejauh yang ia dengar, tempatnya berada sekarang ini cukup ramai terbukti dengan hingar bingar orang bercakap-cakap serta suara deru mesin yang entah apa itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa memastikan.

Dan sebelum dia melanjutkan untuk menerka-nerka dimana dia saat ini, kedua telinganya terlebih dahulu disumpal oleh benda yang diyakini Wonwoo adalah _earphone_ yang langsung saja memekakkan kedua telinganya akibat musik yang diputar dengan volume yang tidak kira-kira.

'Orang-orang sialan!' umpat Wonwoo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dalam hati tentu saja.

Wonwoo terus saja berjalan dengan kedua penculik yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dia heran, jika saja perkiraannya benar kalau tempatnya berada saat ini merupakan tempat yang ramai, kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang menolongnya?

Hingga akhirnya Wonwoo merasa dia seperti berjalan menaiki tangga, lalu setelahnya Wonwoo didudukkan di sebuah kursi yang sangat nyaman, tunggu, kenapa seorang sandera seperti dia bisa didudukkan di kursi senyaman ini?

Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan perkiraannya hingga tiba-tiba saja dia dibuat terkejut akibat merasakan perutnya sedikit melilit karena pergerakan tempatnya berada saat ini. Astaga, sebenarnya aku dimana? Batin Wonwoo nelangsa.

Wonwoo seketika jadi teringat Mingyu. Bisakah kekasih tampannya itu membebaskannya dari tempatnya saat ini? Sedangkan sudah lima hari ini dia bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi Mingyu. Dan otomatis Mingyu tidak akan tahu jika Wonwoo sedang diculik sekarang.

Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap Mingyu bisa menemukan dan menyelamatkannya.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya pendek, baru awal-awal sengaja dipendekin /alesan padahal males mau ngerangkai kata-kata wkwk /plak

Hallo, saya author baru di FFN, panggil saja Kimbap, jangan thor atau nim atau sejenisnya, biar kita lebih akrab kkk /reader:ogah/

Baru berani publish ff bikinan saya setelah berhari-hari memantapkan hati /halah

Ini FF twoshoot btw, kalo responnya bagus, besok atau lusa bakalan di update lanjutannya xD

Sekian deh cuap cuapnya, give ur review ne~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

Warning : NC! NO CIMIT! Bahasa berantakan, typo berkeliaran, alur pasaran, mudah ditebak, tapi ini murni ide dan pemikiran author, jadi jangan coba-coba plagiat! /bawa golok/ .g

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Wonwoo baru tersadar dia ketiduran saat merasakan tubuhnya diseret lagi oleh para penculik itu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan kedua penculik yang masih setia berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Kedua orang itu membawa Wonwoo memasuki sebuah mobil –lagi-. Sementara Wonwoo nampaknya sudah pasrah saja, menyerahkan nasibnya kepada kedua penculik itu. Dia juga sudah tidak peduli lagi seandainya kedua penculik itu akan menghabisi nyawanya sebentar lagi.

Pemuda manis itu buntu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kabur ataupun meminta tolong. Dan dia hanya bisa berharap orang tuanya dan juga sang kekasih, Mingyu, tidak akan sedih jika seandainya dia benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya dan berharap juga Mingyu bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintai Mingyu dengan tulus seperti dirinya. Terlalu percaya diri memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Tetapi sebenarnya Wonwoo masih bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya bisa sampai diculik seperti ini? Seingat Wonwoo, dia sama sekali tidak punya musuh, atau mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak tahu ada orang yang membencinya, tetapi Wonwoo merasa dia tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun.

Jangankan menyakiti siapapun, selama dua tahun berpacaran dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak benar-benar dekat dengannya. Dia hanya bertemu dengan sahabatnya –Jihoon dan Soonyoung- serta kedua orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Mingyu saja. Mingyu memang sedikit protektif pada kekasih manisnya itu.

Atau jangan-jangan ini semua dilakukan oleh orang yang menyukai Mingyu? Mengingat kekasih tampannya itu memang digilai oleh semua wanita dan pria-pria cantik diluar sana. Jika memang benar, maka Wonwoo memang harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia sebentar lagi.

Sibuk dengan pemikiran tak menentunya, Wonwoo merasakan mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti –sekali lagi-. Tapi untuk saat ini dia benar-benar tidak memiliki petunjuk dimana dirinya berada saat ini. Jangan lupa jika mata, mulut dan bahkan telinganya sudah tertutup rapat. Beruntung saja kedua penculik itu tidak menutupi lubang hidungnya. Bisa-bisa dia sudah kehilangan nyawanya akibat kekurangan oksigen beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hingga akhirnya kedua penculik itu kembali membawa dirinya untuk berjalan. Wonwoo menebak saat ini mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan, dilanjutkan dengan menaiki lift –terbukti dengan perutnya yang sedikit melilit sekali lagi-.

Wonwoo merasakan dirinya didudukkan di sebuah, entah kursi atau tempat tidur, yang jelas sangat nyaman dan empuk. Kemudian dia merasakan earphone yang entah sudah berapa lama mengaung di telinganya dilepaskan. Telinganya sedikit berdenging saat benda terkutuk itu dijauhkan dari indera pendengarannya.

Kemudian Wonwoo mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara langkah kaki menjauhinya, kemudian pintu tersebut ditutup kembali dan tak lupa dikunci dari luar –karena suaranya terdengar samar-.

'Bahkan mereka tidak melepaskan borgol serta benda-benda sialan yang menutupi mulut dan mataku' Wonwoo meratapi nasibnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tidak mau lagi memperparah lecet ditangannya akibat gesekan oleh borgol yang mengunci pergerakannya.

Wonwoo memundurkan badannya mencoba menemukan sandaran untuk sekedar merebahkan punggungnya, namun ternyata tempat yang didudukinya sekarang tidak memiliki sandaran hingga saat ini dirinya sukses jatuh terlentang dengan kaki yang menjuntai kebawah. Dan dapat Wonwoo simpulkan tempatnya berbaring saat ini adalah sebuah tempat tidur.

Posisi Wonwoo saat ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Bayangkan saja, Wonwoo dalam keadaan setengah berbaring –kedua kakinya menjuntai ingat- dengan kedua tangan yang diborgol berada di belakang tubuhnya yang otomatis tertindih oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Wonwoo berusaha bangun tapi sepertinya sulit sekali karena dia tidak punya tumpuan.

Sedang sibuk-sibuknya berusaha bangun, tiba-tiba Wonwoo mendengar lagi suara pintu dibuka, lalu ditutup lagi dan tak lupa dikunci lagi seperti semula. Kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Wonwoo langsung terdiam. Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat dirasa langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat didepan tubuhnya.

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang. Apakah ini sudah saatnya untuk dia dihabisi? Batinnya bergejolak ketakutan. Keringat dingin seketika membasahi dahinya.

Wonwoo merasakan sisi kanan dan kirinya sedikit bergoyang, dan dia yakin itu adalah akibat kedua tangan milik seseorang yang sedang mengungkungnya sekarang. Oh Tuhan, habislah aku!

Seketika Wonwoo berjengit saat merasakan orang itu mengendusi lehernya dan bernafas disana. Hangat nafas orang itu langsung mengenai leher Wonwoo, membuatnya merasa agak geli dan sangat risih tentu saja.

Wonwoo menggeliat tidak nyaman, berharap orang itu menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun kenyataannya, bukannya menjauh orang itu kini malah asyik menjilati leher putih mulusnya dan sesekali menghisap kulit lehernya, membuat tubuh Wonwoo bereaksi dan dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas sekarang.

"Mmhh" desahan tertahan refleks keluar dari bibirnya yang masih dalam keadaan tertutup rapat oleh lakban. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia mendesah untuk bajingan yang saat ini tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya itu.

Wonwoo merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia sudah mengkhianati Mingyunya. Dia sudah dijamah oleh orang selain kekasihnya dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa kotor dan tidak pantas lagi untuk Mingyu.

Diam-diam liquid bening menetes dari kedua mata Wonwoo yang saat ini dalam keadaan tertutup rapat sehingga membasahi kain yang menutupi kedua mata indahnya.

Wonwoo merasa sesak dan sakit, dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mengalami hal buruk ini dihidupnya. Diculik dan diperkosa. Dan bukan tidak mungkin setelah puas dengan nafsunya, penculik itu akan menghabisi nyawanya. Benar-benar sial nasib seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan ternyata penculik itu memang benar-benar akan memperkosanya. Sweater baby blue dan celana navy selutut yang dikenakannya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya saat ini, menyisakan underwear berwarna putih yang menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menutupi area privatnya.

"Mmphh! Hmmphh!" Wonwoo berusaha berteriak dan memberontak walaupun suaranya tertahan oleh lakban sialan yang menutupi bibirnya. Dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman saat merasakan orang itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya dan mencubit-cubit kecil nipplenya.

Tangan Wonwoo yang terborgol sudah berada diatas kepalanya saat ini, dan Wonwoo bisa saja memukul kepala orang yang saat ini tengah berada di dadanya jika saja orang itu tidak menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Oh Tuhan, bahkan orang itu bisa menahan kedua tangannya dengan hanya sebelah tangan, lemah sekali kau Jeon Wonwoo!

Wonwoo merasakan benda lunak, basah dan panas mengitari putingnya yang sudah menegang. Benda yang Wonwoo yakini adalah lidah itu bermain-main di putingnya, sesekali menyenggol-nyenggol area sensitif miliknya itu dengan seduktif, dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kuluman yang langsung membuat tubuh Wonwoo mengejang dan refleks dia membusungkan dadanya.

Lihat, bahkan tubuhnya saat ini tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dan malah menikmati perlakuan bajingan tengik itu.

Dan Wonwoo semakin dibuat mengejang saat merasakan sebelah tangan orang itu mengelus daerah privatnya yang masih terbungkus apik oleh underwear putihnya. Wonwoo refleks merapatkan kedua kakinya, namun lagi-lagi kekuatannya kalah oleh orang itu.

Tangan orang itu masih bermain-main di daerah privat Wonwoo yang kini lama-kelamaan makin menegang akibat sentuhan seduktif orang itu. Wonwoo jadi semakin membenci dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menikmati perlakuan orang itu dan bahkan saat ini sangat terangsang akibat elusan tangan orang itu pada kejantanannya.

Underwear putih yang menjadi satu-satunya kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuh Wonwoo pun akhirnya juga dilepaskan oleh orang itu, dan Wonwoo tahu jika kejantanannya saat ini tengah mengacung dengan tegaknya.

'Selesai sudah' batin Wonwoo merana.

"Hmmhh!"

Wonwoo refleks mengeluarkan desahannya lagi saat merasakan orang itu menjilati ujung penisnya. Lidahnya berputar-putar disana dan sesekali menjilati lubang penisnya yang membuat Wonwoo merasa melayang.

'Sialan kenapa dia bisa sehebat ini'

Lalu Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan seketika melingkupi penis tegangnya, yang Wonwoo tahu penisnya sedang dikulum oleh orang itu. Penisnya keluar masuk di mulut orang itu, sesekali dia juga menghisap-hisapnya pelan membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin keenakan. Kaki-kaki Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman, berusaha melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang melandanya saat ini.

Dan saat dia merasakan penisnya berkedut dan semakin menegang, orang itu menghisap kuat penisnya, membuat Wonwoo tidak sanggup dan akhirnya menumpahkan laharnya dalam mulut orang itu.

"Hmmphhh!"

Wonwoo terengah-engah, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya setelah orgasme yang dialaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun seakan tidak ingin korbannya merasakan nikmat, orang itu langsung saja mengangkat kedua kaki Wonwoo dan meletakkannya melingkar di pinggangnya. Wonwoo yang terkejut refleks berusaha menggerakkan kakinya namun sia-sia saja karena sebelum kakinya bisa terlepas terlebih dahulu Wonwoo merasakan dinginnya besi yang menempel di kedua kakinya. Orang itu memborgol kedua kakinya.

'Kenapa ada orang selicik ini Ya Tuhan!'

Wonwoo tidak rela. Tentu saja dia tidak rela diperkosa oleh orang yang bahkan wajahnya saja Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Dan Wonwoo hanya pasrah saja bahkan berharap orang itu membunuhnya setelah dia diperkosa agar rasa bersalahnya pada Mingyu hilang. Dan sekali lagi Wonwoo merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

'Maafkan aku Mingyu'

Wonwoo merasakan orang itu mulai mengelus-elus holenya, dan kemudian tanpa persiapan sedikitpun, langsung saja hole nya terasa robek dan terbelah menjadi dua akibat orang itu dengan tanpa perasaan langsung memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak.

Sangat sakit dan perih. Wonwoo menangis tertahan, bahunya sampai bergetar karena dia terlalu kuat menahan tangisnya. Bagian bawahnya seperti mati rasa.

Wonwoo mendengar orang itu menggeram, sepertinya sedang menahan desahannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya penis orang itu mulai keluar masuk di holenya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Hmmph!"

Ujung penis orang itu tepat mengenai swetspotnya yang langsung membuat Wonwoo melayang dan terbuai sekali lagi. Orang itu langsung saja menghujamkan penisnya bertubi-tubi saat tahu sodokannya mengenai swetspot Wonwoo yang membuat pemuda manis itu semakin merasakan nikmat sekaligus sakit.

Penisnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menegang lagi tak luput dari jamahan orang itu. Tangannya dengan mahir mengocok penis Wonwoo yang mulai mengeluarkan precumnya.

Hingga tak berapa lama, Wonwoo merasa dia akan sampai untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan juga  
Wonwoo merasa di holenya sana penis orang itu makin membengkak, mungkin hampir sampai juga sama seperti dirinya.

Dan dengan beberapa kali sodokan di swetspotnya serta kocokan di penisnya, Wonwoo kembali orgasme, bahkan ini lebih hebat dari yang pertama tadi. Masih terengah, dia merasakan orang itu juga orgasme didalamnya, hingga hole nya terasa sangat hangat, penuh dan becek saat ini.

Wonwoo merasakan orang itu ambruk diatas badannya, hangat nafas orang itu langsung menyapu lehernya.

'Sialan, kau ini berat kenapa tidak kira-kira menindihku sih!'

Tak berapa lama, orang itu akhirnya melepaskan borgol di kedua kakinya dan Wonwoo merasakan orang itu berpindah menjadi berbaring disampingnya. Wonwoo hanya berharap orang itu segera melepaskan benda-benda sialan yang ada di wajah serta tangannya.

Dan benar saja, orang itu akhirnya melepaskan lakban yang menutupi bibirnya, dengan mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil di bibirnya.

"YAK! SIALAN KAU SIAPA! LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN-MMPHHHH!" teriakan Wonwoo terhenti karena tangan orang itu yang saat ini kembali membekap mulutnya. Dia jadi menyesal berteriak, harusnya dia lebih tenang tadi. Mungkin orang ini terganggu, pikir Wonwoo polos.

Wonwoo merasakan akhirnya borgol yang sudah lama mengunci tangannya akhirnya dilepaskan oleh orang itu bersamaan dengan kain yang menutupi matanya, begitu pula tangannya sudah disingkirkan dari bibir Wonwoo.

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya, Wonwoo akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya ke samping ke tempat orang itu berada. Dan,

"KIM MINGYU SIALAN!"

Wonwoo refleks bangun terduduk mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya dan langsung berteriak terkejut sekaligus kesal begitu mendapati kekasihnya tengah berbaring sambil tersenyum santai kearahnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Meraih bantal yang ada didekatnya dan segera memukulkan bantal itu bertubi-tubi ke tubuh kekasihnya adalah hal yang selanjutnya dilakukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kesal setengah mati! Bagaimana tidak? Dia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu karena dia merasa telah 'diperkosa' oleh orang lain dan tentu saja Wonwoo menganggap dia sudah mengkhianati kekasihnya.

Tapi apa yang didapatkannya saat ini?

Pelaku 'pemerkosaan' itu tak lain adalah Kim Mingyu, kekasih sekaligus otomatis menjadi list nomor satu orang yang ingin Wonwoo musnahkan saat ini juga.

"Yak! Yak! Kau! Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini padaku Mingyu! Hiks! Kau jahat! Hiks!" Wonwoo masih memukuli Mingyu dengan bantal sambil menangis terisak. Dia begitu kesal dan marah luar biasa.

"Baby maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu! Hentikan memukulku baby, ampun" sementara Mingyu menggunakan kedua tangannya berusaha menghentikan Wonwoo dan juga melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan bantal Wonwoo –yang sebenarnya tidak sakit-.

Mingyu berhasil meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan segera menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya seraya mengusap punggung Wonwoo lembut, berusaha memberi ketenangan sekaligus permintaan maafnya pada sang kekasih.

"Hiks! Kau bodoh! Kau jahat! Kau pasti tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?! Jawab aku Ming jawab!" teriak Wonwoo marah.

Mingyu bisa berasakan airmata kekasihnya itu membasahi dadanya, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah saat ini.

Perlahan, Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menangkup wajah sembap milik Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusap air mata sialan yang membasahi wajah cantik milik kekasihnya itu.

Selanjutnya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens.

"Aku minta maaf baby, aku, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, dan asal kau tahu, aku melakukannya karena aku begitu mencintaimu, sungguh"

"Bohong" Wonwoo menjawab dingin.

Mingyu tahu. Sangat tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini sudah keterlaluan. Tapi dia melakukan ini bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

Jika ditelaah ke belakang, ini sebenarnya adalah permintaan Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa?

Baiklah, jadi begini.

Tepatnya dua bulan yang lalu, Wonwoo dan Mingyu tengah terlibat pembicaraan sebelum tidur di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Ming, kau tahu Jihoon?" Wonwoo memulai pembicaraan sambil menyamankan dirinya bersandar di dada bidang Mingyu, sambil tangan Mingyu yang mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

"Ya, kenapa hyung?" jawab Mingyu sekenanya.

"Tadi sore dia meneleponku, dan bilang bahwa kemarin Soonyoung baru saja melamarnya"

"Jinja? Woah, kalau begitu mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Soonyoung melamarnya dengan cara yang tak biasa" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Tak biasa? Bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon mendaki gunung dan melamarnya disana"

"Benarkah? Bukankah Jihoon hyung pemalas sepertimu, bagaimana Soonyoung hyung bisa membujuknya?"

Ctak!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Mingyu, membuatnya meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak usah diperjelas juga dong!" Wonwoo sang pelaku penjitakan sewot.

"Bercanda sayang hehe" Mingyu melingkarkan lagi tangannya di perut rata Wonwoo sambil menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Lalu, apa kau mau ku lamar dengan cara yang tak biasa juga sayang?" ucapan Mingyu langsung membuat Wonwoo merona, namun tak urung juga Wonwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang dominan yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Jadi seperti itu ceritanya.

Lalu kembali lagi ke Mingyu yang sedang berusaha menenangkan amarah Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak berbohong hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, dan-" ucapan Mingyu terpotong saat dia mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantal yang ditidurinya tadi, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

Mingyu membawa kotak itu tepat dihadapan Wonwoo dan segera membukanya.

Tampaklah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan desain sederhana namun tetap elegan dengan sebuah berlian kecil sebagai penghias cincin itu.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo kemudian menggenggamnya lembut. Mingyu menatap intens Wonwoo sekali lagi yang membuat pemuda manis itu kikuk dan salah tingkah.

"Maafkan aku karena aku bukanlah pria romantis seperti yang lain, dan keadaan kita sekarang ini, yeah, kau tahu, sangat jauh dari kata romantis. Tapi yang harus kau tahu hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan hatiku tulus hanya mencintaimu dan menyimpan namamu saja, jadi, Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau merubah margamu menjadi Kim Wonwoo dengan menjadi istri dari pria bodoh ini?"

Wonwoo terkejut. Rasa senang, haru, membuncah menjadi satu dalam dadanya yang ia rasakan seperti akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Hng? M-ming, kau serius?"

"Aku serius hyung, tatap mataku dan kau akan temukan keseriusan disana"

Wonwoo menurut, menatap dalam kearah manik hitam kelam milik Mingyu, dan seperti yang Mingyu katakan, Wonwoo tak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan, karena hanya ada keseriusan dalam mata indah favoritnya itu.

Akhirnya, setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Aku, aku mau Ming, aku mau menjadi istrimu dan merubah margaku menjadi Kim Wonwoo"

Mingyu tersenyum bahagia dan kelewat lebar mendengar jawaban Wonwoo dan segera saja pemuda berkulit tan itu menarik sang kekasih dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih hyung, terima kasih sudah menerimaku" diciuminya rambut Wonwoo yang beraroma apel yang merupakan favoritnya. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memasangkan cincin ini sebagai cincin pertunangan kita" ujar Mingyu setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Dia lalu mengambil cincin dari kotak beludru yang sempat dilemparnya tadi akibat terlalu senang mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu segera memasangkan cincin itu di jari kurus nan lentik milik sang kekasih. Mingyu tersenyum puas. Cincin itu sangat cocok dan pas dipakai Wonwoo. Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo untuk dikecupnya tepat dimana cincin itu tersemat. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum dan merona melihat tingkah tidak biasanya dari kekasih bocahnya itu.

Pasalnya, Mingyu yang dikenal Wonwoo bukanlah pria romantis, bahkan Mingyu adalah sosok yang sangat kekanakan dan manja, yah walaupun sifat itu hanya ditunjukkan pada dirinya dan orang tua Mingyu tentu saja.

Mingyu membawa tubuh Wonwoo untuk bersandar di dadanya dengan punggung Mingyu yang bersandar di sisi tempat tidur. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan naked, ehm, mereka berdua sebatas perut. Lalu dia melingkarkan tangannya di perut rata milik sang kekasih.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kepikiran ide gila seperti ini Ming?" pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tergelak.

"Hahaha, entahlah hyung, aku hanya berfikir tentang cara melamar tidak biasa yang tidak akan pernah akan kau lupakan seumur hidupmu"

Wonwoo mencubit pelan lengan Mingyu mendengar jawaban ngawur dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ish! Dasar! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakannya, bagaimana aku diculik dan juga diperkosa oleh bajingan sepertimu!"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan-aaw! Iya ampun sayang, aku hanya bercanda" lagi-lagi sebuah cubitan –kali ini lebih keras- mendarat di tangan Mingyu.

"Oh ya hyung, pernikahan kita diadakan seminggu lagi"

Wonwoo terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa? Kenapa dadakan sekali?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan.

"Kau saja yang baru tahu hyung. Aku, appa, eomma, aboeji dan emoenim sudah merencanakannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. 'Aku akan terkena serangan jantung sebentar lagi' batin Wonwoo asal.

"Satu lagi, kau pasti belum tahu kalau saat ini kita sedang ada di Tokyo, kau sendiri kan yang ingin pernikahan kita diadakan di kota ini, jadi tadi aku menyuruh orangku untuk 'menjemputmu' hahahaha"

Wonwoo mendengus mendengarnya. Sudah dia duga bahwa dia tadi menaiki pesawat saat dia merasakan perutnya melilit.

"Dan satu lagi" ucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo menoleh padanya, pasalnya pemuda itu sedikit memelankan suaranya saat ini.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Wonwoo lalu berbisik disana

"Sepertinya ide memperkosa Jeon Wonwoo boleh juga, aku ingin lagi lain kali"

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM MESUM!"

END

.

.

.

Tolong jangan timpuk saya /sembunyi di ketek berambut Mingyu/?

Sepertinya sudah banyak yang bisa menebak ya kalo ini uuma surprise Mingtem buat kekasih emonya kkk

Maaf ya kalo naenanya ga hot, saya belum pernah soalnya /plak

Emang idenya pasaran sih, tapi saya dapet ide ini sebenernya gara gara kain item yang menutupi mata Wonu pas konser itu, astaga ga kuat dedek baaaaaang /tendang/

Eh iya maaf ya saya ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi serius, saya BAHAGIA! Ini ff pertama saya dan respon kalian jujur saja sangat memotivasi saya untuk terus menulis /halah /ngomong apa/

Pokonya, BIG THANKS FOR YOU ALL READERS-NIM^^

Segitu dulu deh bacotan saya, dan kasih review nya ya setelah baca ff absurd ini, gomawo anyyeong~


End file.
